please save me
by penguin36
Summary: everyone died. they all were born again into a new world. some can remember there past lives but others cannot. Eren is trying hard to remember what it is he has forgotten. He's trying to find the person he is missing. -sorry i stink at summarys XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first fanfic! this is the first chapter of i don't know how many. i guess we'll see ha ha. i am super sorry if it seem short! i will make the next one longer! i don't know if its any good or not so please review it for me! i would really like to hear what you have to say about it even if you say it sucks ****please review! and thank you for taking the time to read this i hope you like it thank you!**

'Dark'

"Eren…"

'It's dark'

"Eren…"

'Where am I?'

"Eren!"

'Who…is that?' 'Who is calling my name?' 'Why can't I see anything… '

"Eren! Wake up! Eren! Don't die on me you dumb brat!"

Eren slowly woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock's loud buzz. He groaned while reaching for the snooze button clumsily knocking the clock onto the floor only to find it go off again ten minutes later. He sighed and swung his feet out from the warm blankets onto the cold floor slowly rubbing his eyes. 'I that dream again.' he thought. 'Why does this keep happening? It's the same dream every time.'

"Eren? Are you getting up?" his mother called from the kitchen "If you don't hurry you won't get to eat anything!"

He got up off his bed and walked over to his dresser to get clean clothes for another long day. When he was dressed he walked out of his room and down the stairs. His mother and Mikasa his adoptive sister were already eating. His father was at work by now.

"Good morning!" his mother said in a cheery voice. "Come have some breakfast while it's still hot."

"Good morning…" He responded slowly still rather tired.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Sorta. I woke up a few times…"

"Did you have a bad dream again?"

"No…"

"Well, eat up your breakfast and hurry to school I don't want you to be late again today." She sighed

"Okay."

The rest of the meal was silent. As soon as Eren finished he and Mikasa started to walk to there school. When they arrived it was the same as any other day. Sit through boring classes eat a horrible school lunch argue with jean for ten minutes sit through a few more classes then go home. But there was something missing. Something that he couldn't remember. It was nagging in the back of his mind. It always has been. Ever sense the first time he had that dream. His mother died. There was blood, death and so many tears. But there was something else. There was a light in what seemed to be a dark world. But he could never get to it. No mater how hard he tried to get to the voice calling his name. He always failed. When he was younger he asked his mother the name of every person she ever mentioned. He wanted to know. Because all the names were so familiar. It was something about them that just had a warm familiar sound to them. Even jean game him that feeling. He didn't know why. There were times when he thought he heard voices whispering to him. It frightened him. But he got used to them. He heard the whispers almost all the time. None of his friends could hear them. So he gave up. He just listened to them. Trying to understand why he could hear these people's cries. What they were saying. He wanted to know. He wanted to help.

"Eren?" his best friend Armin called him sounding worried. Eren hadn't noticed that Armin had stopped talking. They were on there way home. Mikasa was still at school she was apart of the student counsel.

"Yes? Sorry. I was just…thinking."

"It's okay. You just had a pained look on your face I was a little worried. Are you sure you're okay? You look tired did you sleep okay?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I have ever had a good night sleep."

"I'm sorry. Just try to relax a little. You've been thinking to hard."

"Ya thanks'. I'll see you tomorrow"

Eren waved goodbye to his friend. And continued walking down the street that led to his own home. He sighed. Tired from not getting enough sleep. He was always tired. 'Why can't I just be at peace for one night? Who am I missing? What am I missing? I just need help. Someone. Please save me from my nightmare.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**So hello again! thank you for all of you that have read the first chapter of this story~! Again i am sorry if its no good :/ i hope you will take the time to review and tell me how i did (even if i did horrible) again thank you for reading i hope you enjoy this chapter (:**_

**_disclaimer_**_**: I (penguin36) do not own attack on titan or any of its characters. (i forgot to do this in the last chapter, sorry!)**_

* * *

><p><em> i wrote your name in the sky, <em>

_ but the wind blew it away._

_ i wrote your name in the sand,_

_ but the waves washed it away._

_ i wrote your name in my heart,_

_ and forever it will stay,_

* * *

><p><em>"Captain Levi."<em>

_ "Hmm? What do you want?"_

_ "Do you…believe in being reborn?"_

_ "I don't like to think about things like that. Why do you ask?"_

_ "I like to think that it's real. It's comforting to think that all of the people that have died have gone to a better place. That maybe they are now living in a world where you don't live in fear, a world where the land is not corrupt with nothing but death. If I-or rather when I die I should like to be reborn in a peaceful world, with my mother and my father. Wouldn't you?"_

_ "I don't have an answer for that. It's not good to day dream about a different life you should be focusing on the one your living now."_

_ "Yes sir…but there is one more thing I would like to ask you-"_

* * *

><p>It was the middle of winter, there was a soft white blanket of snow covering the ground and all of the trees. Levi sighed and a puff of white emerged from his mouth. It was cold. To cold for his liking. He was walking home with his 'friends' from another long day of classes. Even if it was his last year he still felt like it would be forever until he left that horrible collage. He wanted to leave as soon as he could. He needed to find someone. Someone very important. He started to slow his pace. Soon he fell behind the people he was walking with. Still lost in thought he bumped into someone and herd what sounded like a kid say "ah I'm sorry excuse me!" still not paying attention he grunted in reply and continued walking. Until he herd a very obnoxious Hanji calling for him to hurry up. He shot her a glare and continued walking at his own steady pace. He just wanted to hurry up and get out of this place. It was to dull for his liking. Sighing he decided to quicken his pace to catch up with the others.<p>

* * *

><p>Eren was running down the street into town. His mother had asked him to pick up a few things from the store for dinner. When he got into town it was incredibly crowded. For some reason he never liked crowds. You always seem to bump into everybody you pass. He slowed his pace and started weaving his way through the flow of people. Finally he came to the store. He walked inside and pulled out the list his mother had made for him. He gathered everything on the list and hurried to pay and get home. He was tried and wanted to get home, eat and go to bed as soon as he could. When he finished paying for the food he started back home, walking slowly so he wouldn't break the newly bought eggs or bruise the fresh potatoes. He really wanted to taste his mothers amazing cooking. She is going to cook up the ham she had bought about a week ago, and make some mashed potatoes to go with it. And nothing could beat her gravy. While he daydreamed about the meal his mother was making and not paying any attention of where he was going he bumped into a rather short man he was snapped out of his imagination. He immediately apologized but all he got in return was a grunt. The man didn't even give him a glance. Eren didn't know why but he was a little irritated by it. He continued walking down the street until he came to his home. He walked in the door and was greeted with the heavenly smell of ham.<p>

"Mom I've got the potatoes you wanted!" he said loud enough so that his mother could hear him from the kitchen.

"Alright thank you. Just set them down on the counter please."

He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother at the stove stirring a new pot of delicious smelling gravy. His sister was sitting at the counter reading the book she was assigned for her class. He placed the bag down and sat down in the seat beside her.

"Thank you Eren." His mother said once more.

"You're welcome. Is the ham almost ready?"

"Hmm about ten more minutes. And I still have to peel the potatoes."

He sighed. "Okay. I'm going to go take a nap could you wake me when it's ready?

"Sure. I hope you sleep well."

"Thanks." He mumbled.

He started up the stairs and walked down the hall into his room closing the door behind him and flopping down on his bed letting out another sigh. Closing his eyes, and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Eren?"<p>

He herds his mother's voice.

"Eren wake up. Dinner is ready."

Slowly he opened his eyes. He felt like he had just closed his eyes moments ago. He wanted to sleep more.

"Come on. Dinner is ready and your father will be home any minute."

"Ah ya. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay. You looked like you were having a nice dream." She smiled at him.

"A dream? I don't really remember it…"

"Hmm that's a shame I would have liked to know what or who would make you smile like that. It was rather cute."

"Mm I'll let you know if I remember."

"Okay. Well lets go don't want to keep Mikasa waiting I think I saw her drooling before I came up here."

"Okay."

As they started to walk down the stairs Eren began to think of what he was dreaming about. It didn't make any sense to him. Yes he does remember what he was dreaming about. He just couldn't tell his mother. He was confused. Why would he dream about a guy he's never even met before? But, he did seem familiar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! please forgive any spelling errors ^J^ please review! i would really appreciate it!<strong>_

_**please note i did not write the poem at the beginning.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**hello. sorry i haven't uploaded in a while i'v been super busy this chapter is really short but i'll have another one up by the end of the week possibly today. i wouldn't really call this a chapter because it's so short but i wanted to upload something so, here ya go :D please leave a review if you have the time and i welcome any ideas for the future chapters!**

* * *

><p><em>When all goes wrong, and my life runs amok,<br>_

_I think of you, and I get unstuck;  
><em>

_In the midst of chaos, you make my heart sing;  
><em>

_You're my peace, my happiness, my everything._

* * *

><p>Sitting through a boring lecture is the last thing Levi wanted to be doing. He wasn't really paying any attention to his teacher. Just waiting for the bell to ring so that he could become another week closer to then end of his collage days. After a few more minutes the bell rang he gathered his belongings and started down the hallways. Quickly leaving the school grounds to go home to his apartment. His apartment was about 2 miles from the school; he walked most of the time. Slowly walking down the icy sidewalks he sighed stopping and looking up to the dark cloudy sky. It started to rain. Just his luck. He hated rain, it seemed to make it feel like something bad was going to happen, something bad always happened when it was raining. He continued walking, hoping that the rain would turn to snow, he hated rain more then he hated snow. The neighborhood that he walked through was quiet. The only sound he herds was the rain hitting the pavement, but then he herd sirens. A fire truck zoomed by him splashing him with a wave of water. 'Great' he thought 'now I'm even wetter' though it was strange to see a fire truck go by when it's winter. Still hearing the now faint sound of sirens he slowly walked down the pavement hoping to not have any more obnoxious or out of the blue things happen to him. As he neared his apartment he could smell smoke. Hearing the shout of a kid he turned around see two kids running down the sidewalk, they ran past him and kept going until they were out of sight. But Levi just stood there in shock.<p>

"That was…." He mumbled. "Eren."

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading this super short chappy!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey i'm so sorry i lied to you guys T^T i said i would update within a week and it's been two? three? i'm so sorry forgive me please! thank you the people that are favoring and fallowing this story! i thought that this would be a really bad story. i don't really know where i'm going with it but i'll get it done i promise! btw i have a new idea for another erenxlevi fic. i really want to start it but i suck at beginnings and i have this one to update -.- witch i need to start doing more frequently. But anyways feel free to um read this chapter and maybe leave me a comment :D i'd reeeeeally like to know what you think. but i won't force you to comment...it's just a idea XD ****  
><strong>

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I can be your hero,<p>

i can kiss away the pain,

and i will stand by you forever. y

ou can take my breath away,

i can be your hero~

**hero-Enrique iglesias**

* * *

><p>Eren knew this would happen. But he didn't at the same time. It had happened before, somehow. As he and Mikasa ran down the road towards their house already smelling the smoke, they ran past several people, just ignoring them. They didn't have time to stop. They needed to get home. Turning the corner and seeing the smoke rising up in the distance Eren knew that he would be too late. Fire trucks rushed by. They turned the last corner reviling their burning house; his mother was nowhere to be seen. Rushing up to one of the men he frantically asked him where his mother was.<p>

"I don't know kid, we're sending a team in soon."

As soon as the man spoke several men went into the burning building. staring at what was left of his house Eren was standing. Waiting for his mother to tell him that it's ok. Wanting to hear her voice. See her soft smile. Tears threatening to flow from he golden eyes he slowly and softly whispered.

"She's going to die." The tears overflowed his eyes, dripping off his chin. His sadness didn't last long. It turned to anger. As he saw the firemen come back from the house shaking there heads. Eren not listening to the frantic yells from behind him ran into the burning house wanting to find his mother. The smoke was suffocating. It stung his eyes as he ran all through his house not recognizing any of it. It was so different. Boards had fallen from the ceiling the stair case was missing several steps. The rail was gone. The kitchen was a mess. He was boiling from the heat. The smoke was killing his lungs.

"Mom!" he yelled. Looking everywhere he could. "Mom!" his voice cracked. Still the only place that he hadn't looked was upstairs but it was impossible to get up there. But he was too determined. Getting up the first few steps he had to jump the next steps. Making it to the top he ran down the burning hallways reaching his mothers room just to find that it was empty. He ran back down the hallways checking each and every room. until he got to his room. it was blocked off by a beam that had fallen from the roof. his eyes widened as he caught sight of his mother lying under a piece of the roof that had fallen.

"Mom!" he yelled climbing over the beam. He ran over to her.

"Eren…?" she said slowly.

"Mom, I'll get you out!" standing up and pulling frantically on the large beam trying hard to move it. It burned his hands but he still tried.

"No Eren you have to get out you have to leave!"

Not listening to what his mother has to say Eren continued pulling on the beam not getting it to move anywhere.

"Eren! Please! Leave me. you have to take care of Mikasa."

"And I need you to take care of me!" angrily responding "I won't leave!" as soon as he finished his sentence he started coughing. The smoke was too much for him. Falling to his feet. His vision was getting blurry, his arms hurt, his hands burned. He couldn't hear his mother's frantic calls for him to run anymore. The all the sudden he felt someone pull him up from under his arms, picking him up completely. Slowly his eyes closed, the last thing he heard was his mothers voice saying '_Thank you'_

* * *

><p><strong>Shank you for reading! hope you liked it o-o don't forget to ya know leave a comment. the button to leave a comment is down there. sadly i don't have a downward arrow that can point to it. -.- ok i'm done ranting. bye! i'll try to update possible tonight? maybe next week sometime if not tonight (: i'll make sure to start the next chapter right now~!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola~! I was just sitting around doing nothing, aaand i saw a nice comment from LinkyOkumura37. thank you for you comment it made me make this chapter~ and sorry about the cliff hanger X) ok ok ok i'll let you read the chapter now. Thank you! comment if you feel like it! enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Check out my tumblr super penguin 36 . tumblr . com (sorry about the spaces it doesn't like it when i try to post links)<p>

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of standing there in awe Levi finally managed to pull himself together. He started running down the sidewalk after Eren who was already out of his sight, he assumed to run towards the way the smoke was rising from. Hoping that he'd catch up to Eren. After a while he turned the corner he came upon a burning house. There were three fire trucks. But something was wrong. He saw Mikasa standing alone her eyes were wide with panic. He looked around a bit more. Seeing several firemen arguing with each other; pointing towards the house every few seconds.<p>

"Captain..?" He heard and looked over to find Mikasa standing in front of him.

"Please. Eren, he-"She looked to the ground, then slowly to the burning house. Levi realized what she meant. Feeling panic run through him he ran towards the house ignoring the calls from behind. After Entering the burning building smoke filled his lungs making it difficult for him to breath. Checking each room of the strange house. He heard a voice coming from upstairs. He quickly ran towards them finding he had to jump to reach the top. Searching the rooms he came to find Eren and his mother watching the boy desperately trying to lift a beam off from his mother yelling at her when she tried to get him to leave. Eren started coughing unable to stand he sat, breathing heavy. Levi ran over to them. Pulling Eren up and carrying him out of the room. He set him down near the stairs and ran back to Eren's mother. Putting both hands on the burning wood he pulled desperately trying to save her, he stopped when he felt a hand touch his. Looking down at Eren's mother. she had a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you." She said. "Please. Protect Eren." Levi nodded at her slowly.

"I'm sorry." Levi said walking away he once again heard the words "Thank you."

Slowly picking up Eren, Levi (Somehow) made it down the stairs. The smoke was hurting his lungs. His vision was slowly fading. Finding his way out was difficult. When he found the exit he walked through the door. He collapsed on the small driveway hearing voices around him he slowly faded away from consciousness.

When Eren woke up he was in the hospital. A bit panicked he looked to his right to find Mikasa sleeping in a chair. A nurse walked into the room.

"Ah you're awake!" She smiled happily at him.

"I'm awake…" Eren slowly said. "Where's my mother?"

The nurse's smile slowly faded. "I'm so sorry. She was trapped in the fire. No one could get her out." The nurse bowed in apology and walked from the room. Eren looked down to his bandaged hands. Tears slowly built up in his eyes.

"Eren?" Turning his head he saw Mikasa sitting at the side of the bed. "Are you okay? How's your hands?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Yea. I'm…okay."

"I'll go get you something to drink." She said leaving the room

"I think…." He whispered after the room was empty.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading~! have a nice evening. i may get the next chapter out in the next few hours. But i may not get it up until next week sometime but i'll try! leave a comment and tell me how i did on this chapter~!<strong>


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hallooo. So life just got super busy and i won't be updating super very much, BUT i will try as hard as i can to get another chapter up for you guys as soon as possible! i'll start working on it again as soon as i have the time. i'm super sorry about this! I promise that i will finish this story within three months, and then hopefully i'll have another one for you guys to read! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and i'll get a real chapter up as soon as i can** ** -Penguin (")**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! i'm back with a chapter! sorry it took so long TAT. but it's here! Feel free to tell me what you think it makes me super happy to know! enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>There were a lot of things that Levi hated. One of them was being waking up in a hospital. He didn't have a good history with hospitals. They were disgusting buildings filled with nothing but sick people and itchy bed sheets that are supposedly 'clean', and to top of his discomfort, he was put in a room with four other people. Four very sick other people. One of them would not shut up about some pain in there back, another was coughing non stop, and someone needed to teach that man to cover his mouth. Thank God the other two were asleep; he didn't want to know what was wrong with them as well. Sitting up he let out a long sigh. He got out of the hospital bed and started walking from the room. Only to be stopped by a young nurse. She jumped a bit when she saw him, and then slowly smiled.<p>

"Glad to see you're awake. I was starting to get worried." She softly said to him. Levi knew this girl well. He had to come to this hospital rather regularly. Taking a breath he softly spoke to her, trying to act as nice as he could inside this nasty room.

"Hello, Petra. How long was I out this time?"

"You lost concusses about nine hour's ago. What you did was dangers, Levi. You need to stop doing things like that. Considering your condition…."

"Yes I know, you don't have to remind me every time. It only makes me nervous." He responded a bit annoyed with the blonde. She was kind to worry about him but she seemed to OVER worry about him.

Petra slowly sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about your well being. Someone has to because you sure don't give a crap about it."

"Yea…..Thanks. Can I go now?"

"Umm. Yes you may, you somehow managed to get out of there without any bad burns. Sadly the person with you wasn't so lucky. I'll go sign you out as long as you promise to take it easy. It's not your burns that I'm worried about."

"Yea just get me out of this damn place." Levi said snapping at the girl. He was still on edge from being in the hospital. Petra left the room telling him to change into some of his cloths she picked up from his apartment, and to meet her in the lobby. So he did indeed change his cloths. But did he go to the lobby? Hell no. He power walked (Yes power walked) down the halls of the Hospital checking every room as he went by. People gave him questioning looks. A few doctors tried stopping him but there attempts were futile, he was a man on a mission. He spent this long looking and he wasn't going to stop just because 'He wasn't allowed in this area.' But no matter where he went. He couldn't find him. He had looked through all the rooms, and there was no sign of him. Running to the lobby to see Petra looking a bit on edge, it had been about half an hour past sense she left his room. He walked up to her and grabbed the front her shirt forgetting altogether to be nice to her.

"Where the hell is the kid I came here with?!" Yelling at the now terrified girl/

"H-He was moved." She said eyes wide with fear.

"Moved? Moved where? And why?"

"I-I'm not supposed to tell anyone that! It's confidential"

"Petra you tell me right now!"

"H-He was transferred to a mental hospital! After he woke up he seemed fine but he had an outburst with one of the doctors. He was diagnosed with a mental problem from the shock of his mother's death!" tears were forming in her eyes as she yelled this at him.

"Mental. Hospital." He said slowly as he let go of her shirt and slumped to the floor. '_Eren. Why do you keep slipping through my fingers.'_


	8. Chapter idk

**holy shit TAT I'm so sorry. *grovels* After i posted the last chapter my computer just *poof* died. Now i finally have a new one! I've also noticed my sorry excuses for chapters and this one is a LOT longer (i think). I hope my writing has gotten better as well. *took a class* :3 I'LL START UPDATING MORE (Hopefully ~) And if this chapter isn't long enough the next one will be! *promises* lol such a great chapter name xD anyways enjoy. *eats cookies***

* * *

><p><strong><em>'<em>**_Where am I?_

_ 'Why is it so...Bright?'_

_ 'Why is it so quiet?'_

_ 'I don't like it. Someone say something. Please.'_

_ "_Mom!" Eren yelped as he sat up looking around the plain and rather unfamiliar room. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was- "Mom..." His eyes filled with tears, they dripped off his chin and fell to his hands. He couldn't believe it. Why? Why did she have to be taken away? What in God's name did he do to deserve this? He choked back sobs, burying his face in his burned hands. It stung. But it wasn't a bad feeling. But- why was he here? In this room? He looked up to gather more of his surroundings. It was a rather plain room, white walls, a single bed with a dresser to the right. The bed had a single pillow with two itchy blankets. Eren swung his legs over the bed and made to stand up- but his arm wouldn't come with him. He looked down to see he was chained to the bed. He pulled on it a few times in distress. As he sat there attempting to escape, the door opened and a young girl stepped inside, she had beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked shocked to see the boy awake.

"U-Uh. Mr. Yeager?" She said quietly, nervously inching her way towards the bed. She didn't want him to- well. Have another break down.

Eren looked up surprised to hear a voice. "Where am I?" was his first question, naturally.

The Girl shifted a bit and wrote something on the clipboard she was holding. "Uh, you are sick. This is a special place to make you better. Now, how do you feel?" Eren furrowed his brow. Her tone wasn't all that truthful. "I feel fine. Where is my sister? I want to talk to her." The girl took a step back fumbling to write something else down. "Y-. She is fine. But you can't see her right now. Like i said, you're unwell. P-Please calm down." What did she mean calm down? He was perfectly fine. And what's this about Not being able to see Mikasa? Was he in jail or something? "When can i leave? I want to go h-...I want to see my sister." He couldn't bring himself to say 'home.' Seeing as he doesn't have one anymore. Eren then started to pull at the chain again. "Mr. Yeager. Please don't do that. Why don't you lay down?" She was nervous. "You'll be able to go home if you just corporate with us." At this point Eren didn't want to listen anymore. "Who is us!?" He yelled at the young girl who flinched and dropped her clipboard. "Just let me go! What did i do? i'm not even sick!" Tears threatened to spill over Eren's Green eyes. The girl bent over and picked up her scattered papers. "Please calm down. I'll have to be going now." She nodded at the angry teen and walked from the room, Eren heard a 'click' sounding like she locked the door. As soon as she left Eren just sobbed. He didn't want to be here anymore. Where ever 'here' is.

* * *

><p>If Levi had a goal. You better watch out, because nothing will stop him once he puts his mind to it. He was sitting in the collage library typing away on one of the computers. He looked up all local Hospitals. Petra had refused to tell him which Hospital the brat had been sent to. Damn woman. He cursed under his breath as he wrote down the last of the forty Hospital addresses on a piece of paper. This may take longer then he thought it would. The poor man hadn't noticed a brown haired buffoon looming behind him. To make it worse, the buffoon was wearing glasses. He turned to get up and- "Fuck!" As he stumbled back hitting the table. "How long have you been standing there?!" He demanded an immediate answer. "Long enough." She waggled her eyebrows. "How you doin~?" said in a Elvis like voice. Even tough she can't remember if it was Elvis that even says that...Whatever. "Fuck off glasses i'm busy." He said and headed for the door. But alas the girl fallowed him. "Busy doing what?" Although she already knew from the big list of Hospitals he had. Yea she was standing there for quite a long time. "None of your business." He growled walking from the huge building. "Sure it is, everything's my business. So, tell me. Why do you have a giant list of mental Hospitals?" she inquired. "I'm looking for the shittiest one to check you into." He grinned at his own comment. "That's not nice. If you don't tell me the real reason i'll just fallow you, and still fallow you even if you tell me." Damn this woman's persistence. "I'm looking for someone that was checked in. Now shoo." He waved his hand and got in his car. But the fucking woman got in the passenger's seat. "Ooo sounds fun, whats first on the list?" she then snatched the list from Levi's hands and started looking it over. "Right! Xxxx-xxxx! (lol) Lets go!" She waved her hands for emphasis. The man rolled his eyes and started the car. "Don't annoy me or i'll throw you out the window." She saluted him. "Aye sir~!" And he once again, rolled his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"No sir i'm sorry, there's no patient under that name." Were the words they had heard over thirty times. They were down to the last few addresses. In short. Levi was pissed off, this search was getting him nowhere and visiting hours were going to end sooner rather then later. It was Five past seven. Levi turned and left the disgusting building with Hanji in tow. "So, where to next?" She asked. He showed her the list and she nodded. "Just one more." He grumbled and got into the car. Hanji fallowed in suit and buckled herself in. They drove of towards the Hospital, it was about a twenty minute drive. Once they arrived he got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He stomped into the building while Hanji was still climbing from the car. Now unlike the other quiet Hospitals, this one was different. It seemed...Scary. Even to Levi. He walked up the the front desk and coughed to get the blondes attention. She jumped and looked at the man with her blue eyes. Her name-tag read 'Krista.' "Yes sir? What can i do for you?" She seemed polite. "Eren Yeager." He said with a frown. The girls eyes widened slightly and her breath hitched for just a mere second. "W-What?" She replied. "I said, Eren Yeager. Is he here?" His patience was growing thin. "A-Ah yes, um. Let me look." She typed away on her keyboard but, she wasn't really searching anything. She knew perfectly well that that demon boy was here. But little did she know Levi could see she wasn't typing from the convenient metal cart that was behind her. (How nice) He narrowed his eyes and the girl getting even more pissed. "I'm afraid we don't have anyone under that name." She smiled. And now she was lying to him? The nerve of some people. He slammed his hands on the desk and glared at her. "Don't lie to me." The girl winced, this was not her day. Of course, anyone keeping Levi from Eren was bound to have a bad day. "E-Excuse me?" She said looking back up at the angered man. "You heard what i said. Where is he?!" This was bad. The strange man was now yelling at her, causing poor civilians to be confused and rather annoyed at the two fools. "I told you, he's not here." She raised her voice slightly. Levi rolled his eyes. "Look, i'm tired. Annoyed. Pissed off, and i want to see this brat. So tell me the room number and i'll be on my damned way!" This made the girl make a small squeak of a noise. In case you were wondering where Hanji was. *only God knows why you'd wonder that.* She walked in right about now seeing the two arguing. She made her way over with a stupid grin on her face. "Didja find 'em?" The glare she received could have killed a small child. Sadly not Hanji. He turned back to the now stammering girl. "I-I. He's-..." She sighed. "He's in room 409, in the west wing. But no one is allowed back there." But as soon as the words 'west wing.' left her mouth Levi was off and walking that way. Hanji was close behind him skipping down the hall way. But when they reached the west wing door, it was locked. Only a few doctors were aloud in. He cursed under his breath as he tried to pry the door open. After several futile attempts he kicked the door rather hard. "Fuck!" Hanji just stared at him now becoming worried for him. She looked around and saw a different room, she smirked and walked off leaving Levi there to have a one sided argument with the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Being in a plain white room with only a bed was rather boring. Eren had laid there for hours on end. Sometimes doctors would come in and ask how he was doing. But every time all Eren said was. 'When can i leave?' or 'Where is my sister?' At this point, he would give anything to have a conversation with, well, anyone that would listen. He hated being so alone. It was so quiet. At one point the thought he heard something. It was like a 'Bang!' It made the poor boy jump. It was so random. He also thought he heard someone yell. But couldn't make out the words. Or rather word, that was said. He pulled at the chain every once and a while, hoping it would magically be gone one of the times he pulled. But no such luck happened. He rolled onto his side and curled up into the best ball he could get, and slowly whispered- "Someone. Please, get me outta hear. Please, save me."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS WOULD BE AMAZING! Anyone who does so, i shall give a cookie *waggles eyebrows.* anyways, sorry for any bad grammar _ haha, bye~! For now. *evil laughs*<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**OKAY...Life for Penguin-chan is sad. Forgive my lateness readers! Thank you for the reviews *gives you all cookies* I'm so sorry I havent updated in so long. Im ashamed. Im also sorry for using the wrong colors for the characters xD I saw the mistakes. Ill change it in the future chapters! Please enjoy this and I swear ill update more often.**

* * *

><p>Hanji skipped, oh yes, skipped down the hall. She was plotting a horible plan. When a door is in your way what do you do? You blow it up. Duh. The fact that she was in a hospital helped. She nabbed a white doctors coat and slipprd herself into an empty room. Grabbing this and that. Creating a beauty of a bomb. She could use almost anything to make something else blow up. How? Don't ask me because I dont know. The red head made her way back to the door setting the small bomb down and pulling the equally small LevI who- at the moment- was in a pissy mood. The swear words were streaming from his mouth as she pulled him back.<p>

"The fuck are you doing let go of me!" He practically screeched. But the loud boom shut him up. The crazy ass four eyes grinned evily. "That's what I was doing!" Her sing song voice cooed. Although that sound wouldn't have gone unoticed. Loud footsteps could be heard down the hall. And of course the fire alarm went off. But the door was open! That's all that mattered! Hanji once again started pushing Levi but this time tiwards the door.

"Hurry up before we are arrested!" she said in a loud whisper. He pushed her hands away and picked up speed. "Shut up four eyes I know!" His legs carried him down the white hallway. He mumbled the numbers '409 409' over and over. The sprinklers started to put out the...now rather big fire. Nice going Hanji. So on top of everything. He was now slipping around on the wet floor. The room was at the end of the hall. He ran right into it with a loud 'thud' but it didnt open thags for sure. Hanjis laughing wasnt helping the oncoming bruise on his nose.

"Shut up." He growled. The footsteps were getting closer. His attention turned to the door. Another fucking door. He kicked it once. Twice. no avail. Hanji just groaned in annoyance. "My bombs going to go to waste if you don't hurry up!" He growled at her again to shut up and fuck off. This was way to annoying.

* * *

><p>Erens day took a dramatuc turn. He had been laying on the small bed humming a tune his mother used to sing to him. Around 8:00 a loud boom Made his bed shake. His eyes opened and he sat up slowly. He wanted to look out the window. He wanted to be free from this room. He could hear frantic footsteps from outside in the hallway. He pulled on the chains. That wasnt getting him far. When all of the sudden a loud thud came from the door. 'Weird...' he pulled his arms as much as he could. Finally putting thought into it he tried slipping his hands from the cuffs. He could hear voices. he wanted to shout to them. Tell the voices to get him out of here. The sprinklers had gone off awhile ago-...water. Duh. He held his arms under one of the water streams and tried to get then wet. Didnt work that well. But owell. He pulled and pulled. The shouting got louder. Mire voices could be heard. 'Who's there?' He questioned. 'What's going on?' He just wanted to know. he wanted to leave. "H-Hello!?" He finally shouted out towards the door. the siunds of voices continued then went quiet. 'Were they gone?' A few minutes passed and the door opened. It was the female doctor from before. With another tall-and scary-guy. Krista walked over and pulled out a key unlocking the cuffs quickly. "Come on Mr. Yeager. All personel must evacuate the building." She spoke calmly With a firm voice. The taller man pulled Eren up onto hIs feet. "What happenef?!" He demanded right off the bat. "We don't have time. Please fallow me." She had a slightly panicked tone.<p>

* * *

><p>Getting his face shoved onto a police car was NOT how Levi expected his evening to end. Fuck. He growled as the cold cuffs were clicked onto his wrists. He cursed under his breath as the 'you have the right to remain silent-' shit was spoken. The sirens were loud and crazy. The fire was pretty much gone but they were still evacuating the biulding. His eyes searched the frantic people exiting the biulding Eren. Where was he?! Then grey eyes met green. There he was. So close to him. But...this is cliche- but so far. At that moment he pushed hinself back from the car but was grabbed by a cop. "EREN!" He shouted at the brunette. The said boy didnt respond. he was being held by an ugly ass beefy guy. Why the hell is that gorilla restraining such a twig if a boy? He growled and shouted the boys name again and again. Erens green eyes flicked to the side their gazes locked. Finally.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Done for now. Ill update this weekend for sure! Please please tell me what you think! I love you all thank you so much for your support. If you see any mistakes just let me know ill keep it in mind for the next chapter!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Well- its been awhile. *slowly smiles* I swear I'm I nice person and don't like to be so slow.**

**I read the last chappy to see where I left off and omg. Soany spelling and grammar errors. My computer is dead for good so I've been doing this on my phone. Forgive me for spelling errors. I will finish this fanfic and I will do a better job on the grammar. ALSO, I am going to try doing this chapter in first person. So tell me what you think~ Thank you so much for putting up woth my slow updates. Love you all!**

Who was calling me? I swear I heard a voice. It was familiar. Was I imagining it? Probably. But then I heard it again. My name. I felt as though the voice I heard was meant to say it. It sounded so...refreashing.

I glanced up at the blonde man holding my arm. Was this really nessesary? Why would I try and run with so many police men around? Whatever. My ears were strained from all the noise. As I looked around at the other people who had left the building I noticed something strange. None of them seemed normal. Some were holding their head in their hands, trembling out of fear. Others stared in amazment at the building that was leaking smoke. Then something in myind smapped. They were paitents. My head snapped back to the building. You're kidding right? No way. I don't need to be here! I quickly looked up at the man who was holding me. I don't want to go back in there! I don't belong!

"Let me go!" I yelled at him and tried my best to pull my arm away. kicking and hitting the man. He appeared to be shocked at first. Like he didnt know what to do. "Let me go! I don't want to be here!" My voice cracked. He grabbed me by my other arm "Calm down." was what he said. But I wasn't listening. All I wamted was to be home again. Thats all that mattered.

"**EREN!" **

There it was again. This time. I turned my head. As much as I resisted, tears had fallen from my eyes. I just wanted to see my mother. Where was she? Did I save her? All of my thoughts vanished when my eyes locked with a pair of silvery grey ones. My breath hitched.

**Who was that?**

I couldn't bring myself to look away. Who was he? Why does he know my name? I unconsciously tried to step towards him. Only to be held back. Never have I felt so angry at someone. I reluctantly looked away from the man I so desperately wanted to talk to and found myself looking at the one person who was in my way. I felt myself getting more and more enraged. Why did I feel this way? I don't know...what I did know...was that this man must be-

** DESTROYED.**

**Can you tell I had fun writing this? XD well. That was my first person veiw. How do ya like it? Leave a comment for me to fawn oveeeer cuz I love it when I see what people think! Good or bad..._ although I do enjoy good comments more xD thx for readiiing!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Omg. So I actually looked at my email and saw other review things and I was so happy. I love you guys souch T-T and sorry about my spelling *bows* its embarrassing. -/- after reading the comments I felt the need to write some more! And I totally forgot about my poems at the beginning! I want to share this one with you. Its one of my favorites~ thx so much pls enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone keeps telling me that time heals all wounds, but no one can tell me what I'm supposed to do right now. Right now I can't sleep. It's right now that I can't eat. Right now I still hear his voice and sense his presence even though I know he's not here. Right now all I seem to do is cry. I know all about time and wounds healing, but even if I had all the time in the world, I still don't know what to do with all this hurt right now.<p>

* * *

><p>'What...what's going on? I couldn't see anything. What's that sound? That smell? Oh, my eyes are closed. Maybe I should open them.'<p>

When I looked up, I saw fear. All eyes were on me. As if we were in a play, and I was the main character. It was so quiet, maybe I should say something. I opened my mouth to speak, but someone had beat me to it. I saw his mouth open. His lips move. Everything was their, except for his voice. The more I looked around I realized that everyone was talking. Shouting. At me. I was confused, where was the sound? I went to step forward but found myself being threatened with a dozen guns. Me? What had I done?

I found myself looking down. Red. So that's what I smelled. Was I bleeding? I didnt feel any pain though. I looked back up. They were closer, the men. I stepped back, finding myself falling backwards. My head hit the ground and I yelpped in pain. But then the sounds filled my ears.

"Don't move!" "Someone help him." "What a monster..." "He's just a kid."

It hurt, I sat up. But I wish I hadn't. I could feel my eyes widen, my stomach churn. I tripped over a body. A scream clawed up my throat and pushed through my lips. I pulled myself back, my eyes looking anywhere but at the sight infront of me. Who was that? What happened? Why was I so close...I want to go home.

I heard the whispers of the crowed. 'Murderer' they said. 'Monster'. Who were they talking about? I pulled myself up. Finding a need to stand. To look at the one thing that seemed somewhat...familiar. But it wasnt there. A flood of disappointment rushed through me.

A faint click, was what I heard first. Then a looming voice as dark as the night itself sent a shiver down my spine.

"Murderers like you don't deserve to live.."

I felt as though I was going to vomit. That's is- until I felt two arms wrap around me.

**"Don't touch him."**

* * *

><p><strong>UHHHHHG. I hate this chapter. Its so dumb. Im sorry you suffered through that...feel free to comment amd give me courage to try and redeam myself after...THAT. next chappy will be in Levi's POV. Thx for reading.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**It's been awhile...Yeah. I can't express how much I suck. I should be getting my computer soon so I won't have to use my phone for this anymore. I'm sorry for spelling errors. It's hard to type on this thing. Plus I just suck at spelling. I am so greatful for the reviews and tips. They really put a smile on my face. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><em>Please don't stand so close to me<em>

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heart beats_

_Until I know you'll understand_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_You keep waiting_

_To save what we have_

_-Christina Perri, Distance._

* * *

><p>If someone had told Eren Yeager, that his mother would die, he would murder someone and be held "hostage" to get away within the same thrity six hours. He would have laughed. He would have clutched his sides and let the beautiful sounds of pure amusment leave his tanned lips. Then maybe respond with a sassy remark, or rather, a sarcastic comment.<p>

But now he wasn't laughing. Right now his head was leaning against the glass window of a small car. His once pure brown hair was stained with dried blood. It reeked. His eyes were glued to the darkness outside. Small rain drops crackling against he cold glass. It was midnight and he felt as though he had been sitting in the same position for hours.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Eren tore his gaze from the window, which meant peeling his cheek off of it. It was most deffinitly an odd feeling. He needed to look somewhere else. His greenish blue orbs slowly put their attention on the drivers seat. It was dark, and he could hardly make out the small form of someone- he just couldn't name. His eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to recall his name. It was on the tip of his tounge. The brunette swallowed dryly and opened his mouth to say the first name that popped into his head.

"...Le-"

"YOU MISSED THE TURN." He was cut off. His small voice didn't stand a chance against this creep- yes that was his thought process.

"No I didn't, it's the next exit! Don't tell me where I'm going you shit head." Levi snapped back at the woman. Of course he knew where he was going. He had a keen sence of direction. Except for that one road trip they took...He shook his head, clearing those horid and un-clean memories away.

Hanji didn't respond. She just shrugged her shoulders with an overly exaggerated way. In that short time, Eren scooted down in his seat. Desiding it best to keep his mouth shut. Which, really was a good idea. Because just seconds later the sound of police sirens filled the air behind them. Twisting his head back Eren's stomach suddenly filled with butterflys. They were back again. The cars that they had once lost on the beautiful place known as the Freeway had come back. It was rather safe to say that Eren very much did not want to go to jail. In one fluid motion he turned forward and curlled forward. Covering his head with his arms an squeezing his eyes closed. The darkness behind his eyelids were soon consumed by the image of a bloodied body infront of him. His hands drenched in thick red liquid.

"Dammit. Hanji, here-" On a rare occasion, Levi adressed the woman by her actual name. He was holding out a gun to her which, had been the same one that was pressed against Erens head. She took the weapon a stared at it for a moment before a horid shriek filled the small car.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" He waved it around to emphasise her question.

"I don't fucking know! Do something!" The ravenette yelled back. In this moment only could you see how little experiance they had with the cops. In reality they were both freaked out. Not that Levi would admit that to anything that moved. His grip tightend on the steering wheel. If he pulled over they would all go to jail. There was no way in hell he would let that happen. He glanced back at the teen in the back who had taken to the fudel position. His jaw clenching at the sight. When he pulled his gaze away from him he was greeted by Hanji throwing the gun out the window. Levi blinked once, twice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted at her stupidity. Did she really just do that?!

"You SAID to do SOMETHING. If you wanted me to do something spesific then you should spesifiy!" She screamed out in deffence.

""SOMETHING" Means tossing it out the window?!" He paused his words for just a moment. "Oh my god. Just don't- Just don't speak anymore." He reached up with one hand a rubbed his eyes with a loud sigh. Once both his hands landed on the wheel again, Levi turned onto the next Exit. He couldn't go to the college now, they'd be followed. First he had to lose them, for a second time. It was hard enough the first time. His already tense brow pinched together more, if that was even possible. Ditching the car seemed to be a fairly good option. But could Eren run? He honestly looked like shit right now. Not that he could blame him. Levi tisk'ed and made a sharp turn. Hoping that the darkness of the night would help them get away.


End file.
